Display of media frames is widely utilized for purposes of announcing and advertising. When the media frame is formed of a design image printed upon a translucent substrate and is thereafter positioned to be backlighted by a high-intensity lamp, the appearance of the image forms a visually-significant display.
Media display apparatus is available which permits a selected one of a plurality of media frames to be displayed at the media display apparatus. When the media frames are connected together to form a media scroll, successive ones of the media frames can be scrolled into position at a display position of the media display apparatus. Successive advertising displays associated with successive ones of the media frames can be scrolled into position at the display position of the media display apparatus according to a sequencing scheme.
It is sometimes desirable to change the media frames which together form the media scroll. One existing media scroll provides for substitutability of media frames by the use of a substrate including a series of pouches. A media frame is insertable into the media pouch to be supported thereat. When a media frame is to be substituted with a substitute media frame, the media frame is removed out of the supportive pouch, and a substitute media frame is inserted therein. To form a pouch, the substrate must have two layers, and such a requirement requires the substrate to be relatively thick. Also, this type of media scroll is not easily amenable to an increase in its length to increase the number of media frames of which it is formed.
Another type of media scroll utilizes Velcro (.TM.) swatches to affix together adjacently-positioned media frames concatenated together in an end-to-end arrangement. A media scroll formed in this matter also permits substitutability of the media frames of which the media scroll is formed. However, due to the relative thickness of the Velcro (.TM.) swatches, this type of media scroll is also limited in its length as only a limited number of media frames, connected together by the Velcro (.TM.) swatches, can be scrolled about a spindle of the display apparatus.
A media scroll which provides for substitutability of the media frames of which the media scroll is formed but which is less susceptible to length restrictions due to the thickness of the media scroll would be advantageous.
It is in light of this background information related to media display apparatus, and media scrolls therefor, that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.